zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
On The Rocks
An overwhelming threat, the armoury destroyed, and a dying leader. Janine’s plan will need to be perfect if you are to survive. Cast * Janine De Luca * Tom De Luca * Duncan Macallan * Jody Marsh * Paula Cohen * Sam Yao * Morag Brown * Shona Plot Final Preparations Sam admonishes Janine for forcing herself into action despite her worsening physical condition. She insists that the current situation demands her leadership - the horde of previously dormant zombies from Niomh Island is approaching Mor, and she must organise the defence. You and she head to your first stop - Paula, in the centre of town. Beach You head into the centre of town, where you find Paula leading the evacuation, despite Morag’s protestations. Janine attempts to reassure Morag that the defence of Mor is well in hand, but she and the other residents are clearly terrified. Paula gives you a batch of home-made arrows to deliver to the archers on the beach. Gull Vortex Arriving on the beach, you find Jody leading a group of Mor residents in defending the island using bows. You mark the approach of the Niomh horde by monitoring a swarm of gulls on the horizon, who follow the underwater zombies, eating pieces of flesh which drift to the surface. Accordion At the Laird’s manor, you find a rush of civilians crowding into safe spaces to shelter from the oncoming horde. Laird Reid passes some items on to Janine, including an accordion and some bagpipes. These in hand, you run to the wind farm to meet Chief Macallan. Cliffs Chief Macallan is set up at the wind farm with his deputies and the church choir, all carrying instruments of various sorts. The hodge-podge band is intended to be a noisemaker to assist Janine in controlling the horde once it makes landfall. Demonstration From the cliff-top, you aid Janine in demonstrating a McShell manoeuvre to the gathered Far Hebrideans. A zombie, tied to stake, is freed by Tom, who wields a claymore. You run. Stand You succeed in leading the zombie over the cliffs, demonstrating the successful use of the McShell manoeuvre. The final preparation for the defence of Mor is complete. Now all you must do to survive is execute it perfectly. S08E13 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript SAM YAO: Janine, I’m really not sure you should be pushing yourself like this. JANINE DE LUCA: Saying it a 38th time will not discourage me any more than the previous 37, Mr. Yao. SAM YAO: Look, a few days ago you could barely stand, and now you’re running around like nothing’s wrong. The potion Five got from the scientists on Dearg might have slowed down the nanites, but you’re still… sigh I mean, you’re not well, Janine. I can tell by looking at you. JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Yao, since Jones destroyed the armory, zombies have been encroaching on this island in ones and twos. We now have run out of what little ammunition survived Jones’ attack. The patrols at the caves can no longer fend off the zombies approaching from the sea. Reports from last night suggest that the previously dormant zombies on Niomh Island are on the move. Fewer zombies are visible on the island. Several have been observed walking into the sea. All indication is that there is a large horde headed toward Mor Island underwater. We have no effective weapons, no cure, and no support coming. As the most experienced tactical mind on this island, it would be grossly irresponsible for me to spend this time reclining! SAM YAO: Well… yeah. Okay. I mean, I can’t argue the point. But still! JANINE DE LUCA: Five, plans are underway for a defense against the coming horde, but time is short. I will brief you on our strategy as we make the final preparations. Our first stop is with Dr. Cohen in the center of town. Let’s go. chatters JANINE DE LUCA: Keep going through the town square, Five. As you can see, the streets are abuzz with people evacuating their houses. Dr. Cohen ought to be near the clock tower, coordinating the effort. MORAG BROWN: You’re ordering these people to leave their homes! PAULA COHEN: We discussed this at the town hall, Morag. We can’t defend a town of this size. MORAG BROWN: Some families have had these homes for generations. It’s our right to die where we’ve lived! JANINE DE LUCA: Dr. Cohen. Miss Brown, nobody has to die here. We are putting a plan in place. MORAG BROWN: And if you had any confidence in this plan, you wouldn’t be sending all the children off the island in rowboats! JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Brown, we are decamping as many as we can to secure buildings in the archipelago. There simply aren’t enough boats to get everyone out in time. Everyone else must relocate to the laird’s residence. It’s the largest and most secure building on the isle. MORAG BROWN: Don’t you think I bloody know that? Do you not see I’m just bloody terrified? Bloody outsiders. Judgment Day comes and you expect the blitz bloody spirit from everyone in sight. And you, William Donny! I see you trying to load a stereo into that wheelbarrow. SAM YAO: She’s got a point, Janine. These people are scared. They think they’re going to die. JANINE DE LUCA: That’s why it’s important they see us here, readying to defend them. PAULA COHEN: Here. Jody got the local carpenters to break down all the furniture we could find to make arrows. There’s about a hundred in the bags. You shouldn’t be on your feet, Janine. I trust Sam’s been going on about it? SAM YAO: I really have. JANINE DE LUCA: I trust you are wiser than he, Dr. Cohen. PAULA COHEN: It’s your choice, Janine. I know how frustrating it is to fight your own body. JANINE DE LUCA: As with any battle, Doctor, it begins with squaring one’s mindset. Come on, Five. These arrows are needed on the beach, and we must deliver them. Run! moans, bow string stretches, arrow thuds into zombie skull JODY MARSH: Good shot, Dr. Hines! Right in the forehead of that zombie. JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Marsh, how goes the archery? JODY MARSH: We’ve got zombies shambling onto the beach in small groups. This dune is pretty good for taking them out. It overlooks the surf. And of the six islanders who’ve volunteered to learn archery, turns out four are pretty good. SAM YAO: Can you see the birds, Janine? I don’t have any cams on Faoileig Sands. caw JANINE DE LUCA: We see them. See that huge vortex of gulls on the horizon, Five? Those birds mark the zombie approach. There’s a large horde underwater and bits of their flesh are drifting to the surface, attracting scavengers. Miss Marsh, we bring you arrows from town. The evacuation is underway. How long can your archers hold this beach? JODY MARSH: We’re okay dealing with small numbers, but when the bulk of that horde arrives… JANINE DE LUCA: Understood. Your job is to buy the evacuation as much time as you can, then fall back. That is phase one of the plan. Watch out for that large man carrying a log, Runner Five! SAM YAO: And who is he, exactly? JODY MARSH: That’s Albert. Hebrides caber tossing champion three years running. He’s going to chuck logs at the zoms when we fall back, buy us extra time to get away. JANINE DE LUCA: Local ingenuity at its finest. Come along, Five. Our next stop is the laird, and he won’t want us to be late. Run. chatters JANINE DE LUCA: There’s the laird’s manor, Five. Rather reminds me of a boarding school I once infiltrated. And that’s the laird, addressing the crowd at his door. LAIRD REID: Everybody into the house! There’s plenty of room to spare. We’ve got blankets and board games. Please don’t touch anything that looks more than a hundred years old! Colonel De Luca, as directed, the townspeople are flocking into my humble home. clatters Oi, that was a 16th century suit of armor! Try to be careful! JANINE DE LUCA: It looks like you have things under control. LAIRD REID: I have the '''? '''you requested. The accordion and pipes from my family’s musical collection. Jones has brought a terrible darkness to this island, Colonel. I cannot thank you enough for working to destroy – shatters Excuse me. I must keep the crowd under control. SAM YAO: Uh, just got an update from Jody, Janine. She says the gulls are over halfway to shore. JANINE DE LUCA: Then we must hurry. I expect you’re curious about the musical instruments, Five. They are phase two. Chief Macallan is awaiting them near the wind farm. Run. from various instruments including bagpipes JANINE DE LUCA: There’s Chief Macallan, Five, by that stream just east of the wind farm. SAM YAO: Yeah, I’ve got cams up in the area. Looks like the chief has all his deputies with him, and – the church choir? All playing instruments! Fiddles, drums, horns. Like a really weird folk band. JANINE DE LUCA: This is phase two, Five. Chief Macallan and those locals are an improvised noisemaker. shouts DUNCAN MACALLAN: Colonel De Luca, are you all right? JANINE DE LUCA: Just a sprain, Chief Macallan. I assume Dr. Cohen delivered my briefing to you? DUNCAN MACALLAN: Paula stopped by the station first thing this morning. As I understand it, we’re just to stand here and make lots of noise. JANINE DE LUCA: The zombies must be pulled well away from the laird’s manor. You will create noise to draw them to this location. It’s vital you do not let them get too close to you or your people. The instant you hear moans in the distance, you must drop your instruments and withdraw. DUNCAN MACALLAN: Aye, to the caves half a mile from here, you said. You’re sure we can hide there from the zoms? JANINE DE LUCA: This spot was chosen for its proximity to a good hiding place, and the zombies will be preoccupied by our final distraction. DUNCAN MACALLAN: Colonel, safeguarding this island should be my job. Jones, and now this… JANINE DE LUCA: We rise to the occasion, Chief. I have no doubt you will. Five, next is our final stop. the cliffs to the south. With me. Run! JANINE DE LUCA: These cliffs are rather dramatic, aren’t they, Five? laughs SAM YAO: Jody just checked in, Janine. More and more zoms are coming ashore. JANINE DE LUCA: Understood, Mr. Yao. Look to your left, Five. See Shona and that group of islanders? More volunteer defenders. They’re equipped with pitchforks in case of combat, but combat is not the plan. moans Look to your right. There is a zombie secured to a boulder with rope, caught by Tom wandering a beach this morning. It is safe. Tom is standing vigil with a claymore. SAM YAO: That is one very Highlander sword. Only sharp weapon in the laird’s collection, apparently. TOM DE LUCA; We’re all ready for the demonstration. I could perform the demo instead, Janine, if you need it. JANINE DE LUCA: What I need, Tom, is to feel like myself. I’m an asset, never a burden. TOM DE LUCA: Janie, you’re saving this whole island! You’ll always be asset condition 1. All right, I’m going to cut all but one of the rope lines restraining the zombie, then stand back. It won’t take long for the zom to break free of the final rope. JANINE DE LUCA: Five, you take position over there. I will stay here. Shona’s already seen a McShell maneuver in action. Now you and I will demonstrate it to the rest. When the zombie is free, you run right, and I go left. The zombie will be caught in the middle and will march over the cliff. Don’t worry about me, Five. I know I can do this! TOM DE LUCA: Ropes cut. The zombie’s breaking free. That didn’t take long. It’s going straight for you! JANINE DE LUCA: Five, run! growls JANINE DE LUCA: Good job, Five. That zombie went straight over the cliff. SHONA: So there you go, folks. That’s what a McShell maneuver looks like. The zombie just gets caught in the middle. TOM DE LUCA: Zombies get rather confused when prey is equidistant. They just keep going in a straight line. JANINE DE LUCA: Hence plan three of our defense strategy. Once Chief Macallan lures the zombies to a designated point, Five and I will close in on them from either side. We will herd them over this cliff to smash on the rocks below. SAM YAO: It’s tricky to keep a McShell stable for long, Janine. What if something goes wrong? JANINE DE LUCA: That is what Shona and her volunteers are for. Now that they’ve seen how it’s done, if Five and I fail, Tom can lead them in making a second attempt. SHONA: The rocks down there should be enough to splat the zoms when they go over, but just in case, some of us climbed down this morning and coiled barbed wire nets over the rocks. Any zoms that don’t get pulped will get tangled up in it. The tides’ll tear them apart. JANINE DE LUCA: A very sensible additional defense. SHONA: Least we can do when you’re doing so much for us. SAM YAO: Got another update from the beach, Janine. The horde’s almost there. JANINE DE LUCA: And our plan is in place. Miss Marsh delays the zombies, Chief Macallan lures them, and Five and I throw them off a cliff. I won’t lie, the chances of every element working as intended are slim. We must perform at our best. I have seen enough communities fall to the zombie apocalypse. I do not intend to see another! On this island, here and now, this is where we make a stand!Category:Mission Category:Season Eight